Just So You Know
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: It has been months after Captain George Stacy's death. And every day, it gets more and more difficult to keep his promise. Will Peter and Gwen ever end up with each other? Sets right after TASM.


*** Midtown Science High School ***

_"I can't believe it's been three months since he died. Three months of staying away from Gwen."_, Peter thought as he walked down the hallway.

He swore to keep his promise to George. And this is for her own safety. He couldn't let her take the risk of being harmed. He knew he would always have enemies. And they would always find his weakness to get to him. And that only weakness is Gwen. Letting her take the hazard of being prone to danger, just to be with him. That would be the most selfish thing he could do.

Sighing, he took out his books from his locker. And walked to his first class, where he has to sit behind Gwen. He was already late for English. He intended it, so that she'll have no chance to talk to him.

He silently entered the classroom.

"Late once again, Mr. Parker"

"Sorry, Miss Ritter. It won't happen again, I promise"

He saw Gwen look away as he marched to his seat.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep"

Peter leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah, but those are the best kind", he whispered.

Gwen couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. He knew what his words meant.

_"There's still a chance for us"_, she thought hopefully.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After school was done, Peter went to the park to take a walk.

_"Another tiring day, Parker."_, he thought to himself.

He got his skateboard and iPod from his bag.

"Maybe skateboarding and some music would ease the stress.", as he started to ride around the park.

An hour later, he decided to rest on a bench. Just then, a particular song made him remember her.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**_

_**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all**_

_**Before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**It's getting hard to be around you**_

_**There's so much I can't say**_

_**Do you want me to hide the feelings**_

_**And look the other way**_

All he could think about is Gwen. This song pretty much explains how he feels.

Suddenly, he saw her. She was talking to some dude. And was laughing about something he said. He felt the jealousy running through his veins. And fought the urge to hit the guy.

"He just got lucky. Gwen's mine. No one else can have her, but me.", he told himself.

When the couple was out of sight, he got up and walked home.

* * *

(Gwen's POV)

I saw Peter in the hallways. Looking as handsome as ever. His hair was disheveled. I held my breath as his exquisite brown eyes met mine. I walked to him, flashing him a flirty smile.

"Hey, Peter! How have you been doing?", I asked.

"Uh.. Hi, Gwen. It's nice to see you. I've been kinda busy lately. You know with the saving-the-city stuff going on."

"I understand. There are a lot of criminals these days, its a good thing there is Spider-Man to stop them", I said, winking at him

"So..uh.. Do you..do you have any, you know..plans for tomorrow night?, he stammered.

"No, why'd you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping we could..have dinner or something..?"

"Is the great Spider-Man asking me out on a date?", I asked, giggling.

"I guess he is.", he chuckled. "So, would you?"

"I'd very much love to"

"Great! I'll pick you up at six o'clock?"

"Ok! I have to get to my class now. See you Peter!", I told him, before walking to the classroom.

"Bye!", he shouted, waving a hand.

_"I guess that went well. I'm glad there was zero awkwardness. Is it me or does Gwen look even more beautiful today?"_, he thought as he left the hallway.

_"OMG! I can't believe he asked me out! I will definitely surprise him tomorrow."_, I thought, smirking.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

***The following night***

Here I was on Gwen's front doorstep. I didn't bother going up the fire exit. Besides, I was wearing a tux. I want this date to be perfect and memorable. I proceeded to knock on the door. Mrs. Stacy answered it.

"Good evening Mrs. Stacy! Is Gwen ready?"

"Hello, Peter! Gwen's just getting ready. Why don't come in for a while? I'm sure she'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you Ma'am. You are very kind", I said, trying to sound polite. I walked to the love seat in the center of the living room and sat down. The Stacy's already treat me like I was a part of the family.

A couple of minutes later, I saw the most beautiful living thing on earth. There she was, standing at the foot of the staircase. Wearing a skimpy red dress. Which hugged her delicious curves at the right places. I was drooling at the sight. She had light make-up on. She looked like a goddess!...My goddess.

_"Geez! You gotta focus, Parker."_, I mentally scolded myself.

I walked to her and greeted her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Hey, love. Wow! You look really good tonight!", I told her, eying the dress once more.

She blushed "You like it? I picked it out myself for our date. You look great too!", she said, fixing my tie.

"Well then, let's go!", offering her my hand, which she gladly took.

I took her to an elegant restaurant. Halfway through the meal, I broke the silence.

"Gwen, I know you feel bad about us not being able to date. Believe me, I regret making that promise"

"Then break it, Peter. If you really love me, then please respect my decision. My father is just being overprotective. I'm willing to take the risk. I'm willing to face the challenge of being with you.. I know that we can make this relationship work. Every day it gets harder to see you, knowing we can never be. Just give it a chance, Peter. I love you so much to let go. Please..", she finished her speech, tears in her beautiful eyes.

I can't take anymore. Before thinking twice, I pulled her to me and kissed her...hard. She started to kiss me back after a few moments. Her hands wrapping around my neck, her fingers tightening in my hair. My grip on her hips tightened, holding her to me. It went on for a while, before I unwillingly pulled away. Both of us gasping for air.

I cupped her face and forced her to look at me.

"I know how you feel, Gwen. I was also suffering. And I can't take it any more. Especially after seeing you with another guy at the park. I'll admit it, I instantly felt jealous. Always remember this Gwen: You are mine!", I said, kissing her again.

"Wait..the guy I was with the other day?", she asked as we pulled apart.

I nodded.

"Oh, Peter! That was my cousin.", she giggled. "He visited me that day. You don't have to be jealous. You know that you're the only one I'll ever love"

"Well, that's a relief! So, would you like to dance?", I asked, walking to the dance floor.

"I'd love to", she said, taking my hand. "I love you, Peter"

"As do I, my love. More than you could ever imagine"

Now that I have Gwen by my side, nothing else matters. As my Aunt May would say: "Love is a very powerful thing". We can make this work. We would face every obstacle in our lives...TOGETHER.

* * *

_**Reviews are very much appreciated!**_ **=)**


End file.
